Fence and gate systems can be used to corral animals, such as horses or livestock. Typically, a gate system is provided to allow passage by persons, vehicles, riders on horseback, or others. A gate assembly generally includes some kind of latch and/or lock mechanism that allows the gate to be selectively opened. For example, a gate assembly may be configured with a hand-operated latch.
There is a need for being able to easily open a gate in a fence while riding on an animal or vehicle, without having to dismount from the animal or vehicle to activate the gate latch apparatus. For example, when riding a horse or an all-terrain-vehicle (ATV), or even a tractor, it is inconvenient to dismount, open the gate, remount and ride through the gate, and possibly dismount again to reclose the gate. This need is particularly true for range gates of fences such as those found in pastures, corrals, or the like. Further, since such gates are generally open to the environment and typically not easily serviceable, it is desirable that such gate opening mechanism be rugged and mechanically operable, requiring no electrical power. A further requirement for such gate operation mechanisms is that they not impede movement through the opening vacated by the gate when opened, and that they not be susceptible to unauthorized or inadvertent opening by animals or wild life. Horses, for example, are particularly adept at learning how to pull on ropes or to operate exposed latches for gates. Improved such gate assemblies are needed.
The present invention addresses the above gate operator needs. The present invention provides a simple and reliable gate assembly that has a gate release assembly that can be easily operated by a rider of a horse or open vehicle without requiring the rider to dismount from his horse or vehicle. The inventive gate release assembly is of rugged construction that can withstand environmental elements, requires little maintenance, and cannot be readily activated by a horse or other wildlife. These and other features of the invention will become apparent upon a more detailed description thereof.